Different
by sorenity4eva
Summary: Castle has been alone for most of her life, knowing she was different. A chance encounter at the age of 14 with Carl and Daryl while they were hunting propels her into an adventure with our beloved group of survivors. OC/Carl T for swearing, violence, and gore.
1. Ch 1 Raise Your Weapons

**New story, yayy! I love TWD, though this is my first TWD story and it only loosely follows the show, as in it's not going to follow each episode word-for-word, and it might stray from the plot of the show after a bit. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything TWD though I do own Castle, she's mine.**

Ch 1: Raise Your Weapons

Castle P.O.V.

My name is Castle. Just Castle, I don't know my last name. I was dropped off at an orphanage hours after I was born with a note saying 'Her name is Castle'. I've come to the terms that my parents didn't want me. Nobody wanted me. I was fighting to survive even before hell froze over, the walkers just make it more of a challenge.

Here's the thing, I was born with something special, something that drove everybody away because I'm a freak. I have control over the elements, all of them. And I think as a result I also have a condition called heterochromia. Heterochromia is when a person has one eyes as one color, and the other as a different color. My eyes also like to change color, though, they're never the same color, I never really understood why. I also have jet black hair, not that it matters, it's annoying, so I usually keep it short. **(Like I don't know, a layered boyish hair cut)**

My eyes were the reason I was ostracized from school, and the abuse from the orphanage didn't help the cause. I ran away to the streets of San Francisco at the unripe age of six, equipped only with a kitchen knife and a small sliver of hope.

When I turned seven, a thought occurred to me, _If I am to live the way I'm living right now, I should to make my life the best that I can make it. _So every day, I would go to the public library, ignoring the wary glances I got, and read.

Once I learned the read easily on my own, I hit the science section. I learned how to build, fix, and after four years, invent. I could make everything out of anything. And considering I could control every element that ever existed, I had all the supplies I needed at (almost) the snap of my finger.

I practiced my ability every day, I would hide in a forgotten alley and move bricks or dust. My powers grew and grew to the point where I could lift a full garbage container without a nosebleed.

Of course I still can't use my powers too much, and I relied on my knowledge more than my abilities. I was probably the most comfortable homeless girl you would've ever met.

Until the walkers came into the story.

The sight was horrible, the dead rose and ate the living. I was eleven years old at the time. That was the day I left San Francisco and headed east.

Over the next three years, I traveled the U.S. occasionally traveling amongst groups but leaving one way or another. In one of those groups, two of the leaders became homicidal, I had to kill one of them, the other got away.

I ended up in Georgia, in a forest quite a ways from Atlanta. I was tracking a deer that would become my dinner for the next three weeks until I saw two figures. I loaded my bow with one of my many arrows. Just in case they got too close.

I hid in some shrubbery until I was almost positive that they were gone. I was wrong, I got up and some kid my age in a cowboy hat shot me right in the thigh.

"SHIEEEEEEEET!" I yelled.

"Hey! Kid! How 'bout you check to see if someone's alive before you fucking shoot them!" I whisper yelled. "Walkers within a five mile radius have heard that shot!"

The kid didn't say a word, he looked shocked.

I looked down and looked at my thigh. I sighed. Oh, did I mention I gained the ability to heal myself? I didn't? Oops. Since I could control the elements, as in not just the basic water, fire, earth, and air, like Mendeleev's Periodic Table of Elements, I could will said elements to bunch up, and rebuild damaged skin, veins, muscles, etc. But it takes a lot out of me and I didn't want to freak anybody out.

I gestured to my leg.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me? Oh no, you aren't one of those kind of people, the kind of people to leave me to get torn apart by walkers. Fine do that for all I care, I'll haunt your asses if I become a ghost or something"

The second guy looked at me suspiciously, debating whether to take me or not. I took this chance to get a better look at the two. The boy who shot me had longish hair and icy blue eyes. The man next to him looked like your typical redneck, well, with a kickass crossbow.

"Fine, we'll take you back to our camp, but don't try to do anything funny, or Carl here isn't going to hesitate to put a bullet through your skull." He hissed that last statement.

"Uh huh. Just get me out of here." I said.

*One painfully slow hour later*

We had some close calls with some walkers along the way, but a huge fenced off prison came into view.

I whistled.

"Nice camp you got there, though those fences aren't going to take a hoard of walkers very well, just look at the support they're getting! Wait there is none to look at!"

I felt a gun press against my head.

"Shut up" the boy growled.

"Oh, well then, sooorry for trying to lighten the mood." I said pretending to be hurt.

"How have you not passed out from shock or blood loss or something?" the redneck said.

"Well, Sir Red of Necks, I'm just about to pass out, but I was afraid you'd get lonely! Sorry, I'm a little loopy, this is all of the anemia talking." I drawled out. I saw black ebbing at the corners of my vision.

"Aaaand, here I go." I said as I slumped down feeling Mr. Redneck catch me.

~Oh lookie here, I'm a line signaling a time skip, yipee~

I opened my eyes to an old man tending to my gunshot wound, and a crapload of people crowding my bed. I shot up and I heard about five guns cocking.

"Who are you?" I man with a semi-thick southern accent asked.

**Read and review please!**


	2. Ch 2 Pins and Needles!

**I haven't got any reviews yet. Well I only had one chapter out. COME ON PEOPLE, I'M WAITING!**

**Kirix: Psh, so demanding.**

**Me: Yes, yes I am.**

Ch 2: Pins and Needles!

"Who are you?" A man with a semi-thick southern accent asked.

"Interesting way to make a girl feel welcome."

"Answer my question!" he yelled.

"Okay fine! My name is Castle. I am about fourteen years old, um, I'm from good ole San Francisco."

"You're from across the country? How? What's your last name?" Mr. Redneck asked.

"So many questions! Yes, I'm from across the country, only because I know how to survive. I don't have a last name."

"How can you not have a last name?" the boy asked.

"Well, Sir Trigger Happy, I was an orphan since before Hell froze over. Ran away from the god forsaken orphanage I was living in. Does that answer your question?" I started to grow nervous, I had five guns pointed to my head.

I was stripped of my weapons and one of my legs were cuffed to the bed I was laying on, probably when I was out, but there was still a battery, some plastic, some fabric, and some pieces of wire in my pocket.

I started to fiddle around with them while answering all questions that were asked. I also asked a question every now and then.

"What are you making there Castle?" Hershel, the man who was tending to me asked.

"A little wind up toy I guess…" I said.

"Psh. Yeah right, how can some little girl…" Mr. Redneck, Daryl, trailed off.

In my hands, there was a delicate looking wire butterfly, the battery was concealed as the body and the wings were made of wire and fabric.

"How about you show this to the baby in the other room eh?" I asked.

"How did you know that?!" Rick asked.

"I'm an observant person, I can hear the gurgles of a baby. Don't worry, it's harmless, no sharp edges, no pointy parts, and no chances of electrocution." I said confidently. I passed it to Carl, who cautiously took it in his hands. I gestured him to wind it up. He did so and as he did, the wings slowly fluttered, and the butterfly lifted off flying in circles around the room. The whole room gasped.

"So um, you can keep the butterfly, it should last for a while. Can I have my weapons back? After that, I'll be on my way." I said awkwardly.

" Ahem, well, you can stay if you want to." Rick said. Carl elbowed him gently.

"Dad! She hasn't proven herself! What if she murders us in our sleep!" he whisper-yelled.

"Uh, Carl, I can hear you from here. No need to whisper when you're standing right in front of me…" I said trailing off. He said nothing, and glared at me.

"Castle, you can stay, but one wrong move, and I won't hesitate to shoot you." Rick said.

A wide grin appeared across my face.

"Oh thank you! I swear I'll help in every way possible! Starting with those fences." I said.

One of the ladies, Carol furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong with the fences?" she queried.

"Oh! It seems as though some points on the fence are structurally weak. With a log propping up certain parts of the fence, I'm sure the fence will be able to withstand a reasonable sized walker hoard." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Look at that! Girl's already contributing to the group!" Hershel said, grinning. "Though, you aren't going anywhere with that leg for a while. It'll take at least two weeks for it to heal." He said sternly.

"I'll be up and running by next week, I heal quickly, don't worry." I said.

"Well, I'll have Carl show you around the place. Then I'll take you outside where you can tell Glenn and I where to prop up those logs." Rick said.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Now, can you un-cuff me, I'm starting to lose circulation in my foot." I asked.

Rick un-cuffed me and I grabbed my foot in pain, saying:

"Ooh, ow, ow, pins and needles! Pins and needles!" I yelled stomping my foot on the ground, trying to regain circulation. I heard laughter, I blushed, realizing that there were still people in the room.

I limped up to Carl.

"Hiya! So, you gonna show me around the place or not?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"Uh yeah sure." He said, "I still don't trust you though." He said, glaring at me, once again.

"Okay, fine whatever. But hear me out on this, you're probably acting like this because people close to you died right?" I paused for a second, watching him nod, "Well I'm not sure if someone has broken this to you, but you have to suck it up. Acting like an asshole isn't going to help with anything. The best thing you can do is grin and bear it, like everybody else!" I said, progressively getting closer and closer, poking him on the chest.

I then changed my scowl into a smile, "Now, why don't you show me around now hmm?" I asked, in an overly preppy voice.

This time he just nodded and started to walk forward. I followed after him, taking note of all the places he pointed out until I got to the sleeping quarters.

"I'm sleeping in a cell?" I asked.

"Yup," Carl said popping the 'p', "We all have to do it, don't think you're getting special treatment." He said.

"Oh no, I'm not complaining. I've never had a mattress all to myself!" I exclaimed, ecstatic.

"Never?" he asked.

"Nope, one of the downsides of being homeless, it was usually a tree or park bench." I said jumping onto the oh so comfortable slab of springs, cloth and stuffing.

"That must've sucked." Carl said, probably imagining sleeping in a tree for years.

"Ugh, tell me about it. Say, you're fourteen right?" I queried.

"Yeah." He answered, surprised at the sudden turn in the conversation.

"Are there any other kids our age?" I asked.

"No, not anymore." He said, his blue eyes looking downcast.

"Oh well, I pay my respects to whoever has fallen." I say.

"Uh thanks. Now I have a question to ask." He said.

"Shoot."

"What's with your eyes? They're weird, and they're never the same color." he stated.

"I honestly don't know myself. All I know, is that it makes me a freak." I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"You shouldn't think that, I think it's pretty cool."

"Really? Thanks, that means a lot to me." I said.

**Done! So Carl is opening up a little, isn't that nice?**


	3. Ch 3 Invasion

**Alloo? Hey, hey so you wanna hear something funny? Yeah? Okay so I was at the mall waiting for my friend's mom to pick my friends and I up, and while we were sitting down, my friend said. "You know what? We're cool we're really, like so cool that the world freezes when it sees us." We just nodded in agreement, confused by the random statement. After about five minutes we noticed a red car kept on driving past us because it was waiting to pick someone up and they couldn't park, but we didn't know that. So the same friend said, "We must be hot, like really hot" and I said, "I thought we were cool!" I was genuinely confused and they were laughing at me. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWD I only own Castle.**

Ch 3: Invasion

It's been two weeks since I first came to the jail, my leg has healed up nicely, the fences were completely structurally sound, and currently I was working on getting the auxiliary generators up and running.

They still haven't found out about the powers, er… I'm planning to tell them soon! Promise! Maybe…

"Oi! Carl!" I yelled.

"What?" he yelled back just as loud.

"I think I got it! YES! We've got electricity!" I screamed.

"Will you kids shut up! I'm getting a headache!" Daryl yelled.

Carl, Daryl, and I have bonded over the short two weeks that I've been here. I love it here, though, the weather isn't the most agreeable.

"Never!" I yelled.

"Cas! I can hear you yelling from all the way outside! Has something happened?" I heard Rick yell out.

"Yes! From today on, we've got electricity!" I cheered! I heard a couple of whoops in the background. "Since I've been working on this non-stop, I'm going to crash." I said heading to my cell.

"Hey, Cas, actually, I need to talk to you." I heard Carl say.

"Eugh, what do you want?" I asked turning around.

"I want to ask you something…" Carl said trailing off.

"Okay?"

"So yesterday I saw something really weird, you were standing in front of the lake… and the water was moving weirdly."

My chest tightened and I panicked a little inside, but I kept my calm front.

"It must've been the wind." I said calmly.

"But I checked, there was almost no wind at all. Cas what are you trying to hide?"

"Hide? Me? Nothing!" I said, maybe just a bit too suspiciously. I heard Carl sigh in frustration.

"Please, Cas." He said.

"You know what? I'll tell you when I'm ready, which is probably going to be soon, okay?"

"Fine. But please, no secrets. I know we've only known each other for two weeks, but you're already like a…"

"Like a what? Spit it out!"

"…sister, I guess… I don't know… Anyways, back to the main point, no secrets." He said sternly.

I decided to ignore the earlier comment.

"Okay… Can I sleep now?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh sure. Thanks for the electricity."

"Yeah, no problem." I said while climbing into my bunk.

"Bye, Cas." I heard faintly as I drifted off.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

A scream jolted me awake. The scream was then followed by moans.

"What's going on?" I ask. I was answered by moans.

"Shiet." I say. I pull out my gun to shoot it, but I was out of bullets. I realized that my weapons were at the other end of the facility.

"Double shiet." I had to think fast. I had no other choice but to draw out the moisture in the humid Georgia air and drive it into the skull of the walker.

It collapsed at my feet.

"Eugh, that smell, I'll never get used to it." I said to one in particular.

I repeated the process of skewering walker brains with ice until I spotted a walker about chomp on Carl's leg. My eyes widened and my breath hitched.

"No!" I screamed out before I threw an ice skewer at its head. It collapsed and Carl pushed it off with a disgusted face.

"What just happened? Would you care to explain" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"No not at the moment, and don't do that, you look like a mother scolding her child." I said gesturing to his arms.

"Whatever. So do you have any idea how this happened?" Carl asked.

"Don't ask me, I just woke up from my nap." I said shrugging my shoulders.

More walkers rounded the corners and I decided to just continue my routine since Carl already saw what I could do. I heard him take in a breath, most likely to speak.

"No questions right now, we need to find the rest of the group, get rid of all of these walkers, and count the death toll." I said sternly. Carl then proceeded to shut his mouth.

After what seemed like hours of brain skewering, we finally found the rest of the group, only, they were about to be cornered.

I sighed, they might as well find out with me saving them, right? I decided to get creative and use wind as a sort of blade. I sent "shockwaves" everywhere, chopping the top halves of every walkers' heads off.

Rick, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, and Beth watched in complete shock.

"Hehe, no time to explain. We need to find out where these walkers came from." I said.

They all nodded slowly, staring at me warily.

"Oh stop it with those looks. I'll tell you later." I said with a dismissing tone.

I ventured out to the field to find that the fences were still holding, I looked at the gate and saw that it was wide open. The chain was broken and it was opening outwards. Someone broke in. I realized what was going on and yelled:

"Every take cover!"

The group ran inside, just as gunshots started, I got shot… again… What is it with getting shot? Seriously!

This time I got shot in gut, which bled a lot faster, I my energy was depleting quickly so I couldn't heal myself. I felt myself slipping quickly.

I hit the ground hard, luckily, everybody else got inside.

I felt my body get dragged away, probably by the perpetrators.

Well shit.

**R&R?**


End file.
